2 AM
by Avril555
Summary: "Yo u do-o-on't haaavvv..e.. t-t-too—b e-e-ee afrai-d-d of.. Bo-o..n..ni…e..!" Avril couldn't help it; she slowly moved her fingers out of her eyesight to stare up at the other. As soon as she did, she couldn't look away. Tears started welling up in her eyes. For once in her life, she didn't want to die.


Hey guys, it's been a while, huh? Sorry I haven't been updating Welcome to My World as of late. I haven't really been inspired to write any more of it due to my getting into new fandoms- like Five Nights at Freddy's! Enjoy this RP that I had with one of my best friends, Kiwi, and then I edited into a easier-to-read story format.

Edit: I went through and got rid of most of the swears. They're unnecessary, to be honest.

FNAF belongs to Scott Cawthon.

* * *

><p>A blond girl well into her teenage years flitted her blue eyes around the still darkness of the small room she had cramped herself into. This young girl's name was Avril.<p>

Avril was scared; she was outright _terrified.__  
><em>

The blond girl crouched in a corner of a supply closet, hugging her knees to her chest. How could she have been so daft? She fell asleep like an absolute_ idiot_ and by the time she woke up, it was already 2 AM. She was lucky nothing happened to her while she was still asleep, and even more so she wasn't caught sneaking to her tiny hiding spot.

The animatronics stayed situated on their places on the stage, remaining that way until their internal clocks prompted them into "Free Roam" mode. Bonnie, as per his usual way, was the first to leave the room; now, with a new mindset.

To find Mike.

A few times, the animatronics came close to busting Avril's hiding spot; They had even stopped in their tracks, as if listening out for something. Anything. Bonnie had been avoiding the supply closet as if by instinct; it looked like Avril had luck on her side.

More than enough times Avril had heard the animatronics walking around, mainly the violet bunny. Every time she heard his careful footsteps padding across the floor and his joints crackling with each movement, his words from another, less homicidal time rang deep within her mind.

_We're different androids at night. _

She wanted to reach out to him, to make him acknowledge that she was there. A small part of her thought that maybe, just maybe, if he was there, she would be safe. But a bigger, smarter part of her knew that was definitely _not_ the case.

If she revealed her presence, she surely was as good as dead.

"Badadadum..." Bonnie lulled in his echoing sing-song voice, his body practically lurching forward with each step. It struck 2 AM. The bunny knew that, as this was around the time any of the animatronics' attempts grew more rigorous, and they usually tried the security room door.

Bonnie was in the dining area, doing his usual "stare-at-the-camera-and-slip-away" shtick, allowing Chica to take his place while he pawed his merry way to the office. He halted now and then to make sure Mike knew he was coming; the game was fun like that. But, he stopped short when he heard something that was startlingly like... Ragged breathing? His hyper-enhanced senses ensured he could hear every little thing - That was generally for the "benefit" of the children back in the old days, when they could actually roam around and play with them.

Either way, _someone_ was in the supply room.

Avril heard Bonnie coming towards her. She prayed to god that he would avoid the small room, but a tiny, tiny, part of her knew that it was the end. Right here, right now. She let out a shuddering breath and then almost immediately clamped her hands down over her mouth; that was _incredibly _loud. There was no way that Bonnie didn't know she was in here.

The android stooped at the door of the supply closet, back to the camera, his jaw opening and closing in a robotic pattern. His white pinpricks of pupils seemed to glow ever so slightly as he pressed a hand against the door, pushing it ever so slightly. He then shoved his head - and _just_ his head - into the room.

"..Badu**M****Di DU M.**"

Avril was petrified.

She pushed herself up against the wall in the corner of the room, trying to make herself seem smaller; it was like she was actually trying to press herself right into the wall. She buried her face in her hands, her cowardliness keeping her from looking up. Avril knew damn well that Bonnie was _right there,_ and if he came in here, she didn't want to see it. So, when Bonnie popped his head in, singing that _stupid godforsaken song,_ she didn't look up, nor did she do anything else. She just sat there, completely frozen - not even breathing. Hoping that somehow, he wouldn't see her.

Bonnie's pupils seemed to glow a darker shade of white as he stared _through_ the blonde, a steady invariable of giggling arising from within him as he pushed the door out even further. Usually, he'd get to the point. Toying with the victim wasn't an option, so grabbing and stuffing was always the next way to go. But it was as if something was holding him back, almost like he knew this endoskeleton before.

The bunny was not too recent of a model, so he wasn't built with heat wave sensors. He basically like a shark; unable to pick up if anyone was there if they didn't move, and certainly if they didn't breathe. Avril was practically invisible to him. Yet, although Bonnie was but a robot, he was smart, and he knew she couldn't have just vanished without making a sound or bumping into him.

He opened his mouth, relapsing something from his custom voice box.

"Hey k**id s, it's y o** uR O**ld **p**A L **bO N-n-n-**NI**e. **A**re yo U R**EA**d-d-d- y for som** e **f-fu—**WHERE ARE YOU**—unnnn."

The bunny took a step in, seeming to forget the watchman and the night all together. Time was ticking away. Precious time.

**"**WE CAN'T L-E-E-E-T THEM.. ESSC..A…P-P-PE."

His voice crackled from years of neglect, voice box rarely ever used, except for at the request of some of the parents. His eyes frantically flitted over the walls of the small supply room, each step taking him closer and closer to Avril. Now and then, his eyes flickered to the average amethyst-hue he wore during working hours, before quickly changing back to the black depths that adorned him during the nighttime.

"**Yo **u do-o-on't haaavvv..e.. t-t-too—**b e-e-e**e afrai-d-d of.. Bo-o..n..ni…e..!"

Avril couldn't help it; she slowly moved her fingers out of her eyesight to stare up at the other. As soon as she did, she couldn't look away. Tears started welling up in her eyes. For the first time in her life, she didn't want to die.

Still, she didn't breathe. Avril simply sat there, shaking terribly, like a lost child trying-and failing-to find their mother.

The blond knew she couldn't hold her breath forever. Eventually, she let out a soft, choked puff of air, trying her best to stay as quiet as possible. The water filling up her eyes fell down her cheeks, a few droplets spilling on to the lenses of her glasses and smudging her vision.

She wished that she had never even discovered this place; she should have stayed away as soon as she did.

Yet, Avril knew that even this tiny "wish" was a lie. She liked Bonnie. He was fun to talk to, and he made her laugh and smile more than anyone else in a long time. She was more upset that _he _was going to be the one to end her life, rather than anyone else.

Bonnie's body made snapping noise with each joint he twisted, each step he took, drawing out this very moment. His eyes locked on the poor and terrified Avril. He was just staring, as if struggling to find out why he was reluctant to just finish the job like he usually did.

Taking a few more steps towards her, he towered over the blond, the black orbs he called eyes unwavering as he continued to stare. What was happening? His focus was more on the stream coming from her eyes. This endoskeleton was durable in wet conditions? But, that was not possible. Water was the animatronics' only weakness; it caused them to short-circuit almost immediately.

His mouth opened, scratching out a low, "_..huh,_" before he thrust his hand out to her, clocking her right on the cheek; although unintentionally. Yes, that was, in fact, water. Even the small amount coming from her eyes was enough to make some of his own senses all fuzzy. It made him retreat back to "entertain-mode" for a few split seconds, his eyes flickering from dead black to a more lively shade. Each time it did, his eyes would widen, a look of pain crossing his face.

He was aware. But not entirely.

When Bonnie thrust out his hand and struck Avril _hard, _it wasn't completely unreasonable that it had caught her completely off guard, as well as that her head had snapped to the side and a pained yelp escaped her lips. Her own hand snapped up to her cheek to cradle her slowly bruising jaw. She couldn't make herself look at the animatronic. His eyes looked so _sad_. It upset her more than anything else ever had. It was _her own fault, __**she's**__ the one who made him upset, __**she's the reason he was like this.**_

His head involuntarily twitched to the side as he pulled his hand back from her cheek.

"A_-AA A- A_v**r r i **_L Ll l. y _**o-o-o o **_u_**uu-**" His voice box was constantly interrupted by the staticy background and strong switch of personality.

"-P**r-rr-rrr r R r- **THAT'S AGAINST THE RULES, FRIEND **-ommmmm i I S-S-SS-**_Sss e_**_d _****m-m-me-"**

A loud sob escaped the blue-eyed girl's lips as she clenched her hands up in fists, digging her nails into her palms. She was beating herself up for no reason she should really be trying to _get the hell out of there,_ but she couldn't. She had been paralyzed with guilt, as well as fear.

When Avril heard the bunny scratch out her name, her heart practically broke. She was full on bawling at this point; strangled cries echoed throughout the small closet. As he continued, they only got worse. The loud noises could be attracting the other animatronics, revealing the girl's hiding place. Even if it did, the others were still too busy with Mike to care. For now.

"-You promised me you'd go, you _pr_**_omised me you'd leave, you said you wouldn't be herE NOW WHY ARE YOU HERE."_**

As Bonnie's voice snapped into a harsh clarity, Avril had to suppress a scream. He sounded so _agonized._ All the blond could do was force out a stuttered phrase, one Bonnie had most likely never heard in his life.

_"I'm so sorry."_

The distress on Avril's face was clear; Bonnie, now slightly aware that _that's your friend, idiot, **don't hurt**_** her,** actually had to draw back in a short wince. His modes fluctuated from roam to entertain in a constant motion, making it difficult to actually communicate. The ruckus was no doubt going to attract unwanted attention from the rest of the animatronics, and he'd have to act fast if he wanted to actually help Avril out in any way.

With his eyes still flickering as he stared down at her, he stooped down, making harsh clicking noises as he reached around and grabbed Avril's arm softly. He barely said anything, the impulse to break every limb on Avril's body slowly becoming less and less of a priority.

**"Gggggo.. o..o." **He grit his teeth, grip tightening as he literally _yanked _the poor girl to her feet.

Avril was no doubt surprised when Bonnie reached out a gentle hand to grab her own arm, as if trying to comfort her. Of course, she was even more surprised when she was yanked off the floor, but she understood what was happening; Bonnie was aware.

He was aware, and he wanted to help her.

**"…G-Go..!" **He could hear the loud footsteps of the other animatronics growing more distinct - Yes, they heard the noises. They were aware someone was out of the office. Bonnie, now almost entirely in entertain-mode, had slipped his arms around the blond, swiping her up bridal style - Which had nearly elicited a loud scream from said blond, as she most definitely had _not_ been expecting that.

Avril gripped the animatronic's shirt, hiding her face in his chest. She was afraid of what she might see - Especially since she could hear the loud echo of staggered feet coming from down the hall.

**"Do-on't.. Say a w-word." **

The blonde nodded when he uttered the phrase. Had it not been for his glitched voice telling her to stay quiet, she would have tried to actually talk to him, in hopes of receiving some sort of comfort. She tried her best to still her quiet sobs, realizing that she was, indeed, going to be okay. As long as she stayed with Bonnie, that is.

The bunny then nudged open the door with his foot, taking a sharp left, away from the incoming animatronics. He wasn't entirely the fastest one there, but he was certainly able to outrun Freddy or Foxy.

Chica... Not so much.

He flew over discarded slices of pizza, each step making a loud thud on the floor. By now, the animatronics were most definitely alerted to their presence; they were just out of view. Bonnie could make a distinct difference between Chica and the rest's steps - She was the closest, and she was catching up. Bonnie was afraid to turn his head for fear that he would see a flash of yellow and orange tackling Avril down.

With a quick motion, Bonnie plummeted head first into the kitchen, flinging open a cabinet and stuffing the blonde in - Not making any effort to be gentle. Chica would, no doubt, be suspicious. Bonnie is never found in the kitchen; but, it was the best he could do if he wanted Avril alive.

When she was practically flung into a cabinet, the blue-eyed girl had to bite down on her lip, enough so that it had started to bleed, to stay quiet. She tilted her head against the wall, making an effort to quiet her breathing as much as possible. She was scared; yet, Avril knew she was relatively safe.

Just at that moment, Chica had burst in.

_Fuck._

Bonnie stood guard in front of cabinet, eyes locked on the yellow shape that slowly spilled into the room. It was dark, but thanks to his sensitive hearing, he could pin-point where that duck/chicken/human/whatever-it-is was.

Bonnie had one hand pressed up against the closed cabinet doors, longing to comfort the already scared Avril. First, however, he had to save her skin.

Chica was now undoubtedly in front of him, the shorter animatronic looking up at him as her suspicions raised through the roof. She opened her mouth, a series of crackling and mumbles dripping out.

**"Whhhwh-wha-a-aaaattttt..'s.. u-u-p-p p ****_do-d-d-d-doc_**?" Bonnie winced once over at the rough voice of the female, reluctantly pushing away from the cabinet.

**"What b-b-bring..s.. you here.. Ch-Chiiiic-c-ca?" **

Bonnie remained as casual as he could muster up. The two animatronics talked for a bit, Bonnie a bit more jittery than usual, and Chica far more quizzical than ever before. She was just prolonging the inevitable. Of course, she brought up the fact Bonnie was in the kitchen for the first time, and that was coincidentally the same time the others picked up traces of another being out of the office. The male shrugged and grinned, commenting on how funny the odds were. Chica also grinned, chuckling almost; she was just toying with him. Then silence fell, something Bonnie dreaded.

The bunny tensed up, putting through an effort to making short gasping noises in an attempt to mask Avril's breaths, as even he could make out the faint noise. He knew she was trying; this was not her fault.

Avril grit her teeth together as she listened to the two animatronics awkwardly converse. Avril knew full well that Chica was just toying with Bonnie; she just hoped that Bonnie would somehow be able to get the duck to leave.

It happened so fast.

Chica lunged out, pushing the bunny out of the way with undeniable force, causing him to crash back into the counter. An offset knife pushed all the way through his right shoulder in an attempt to hold him in place.

**"****Li-i-iA R RRRR," **Chica scrawled out, parting from the flailing Bonnie who was already trying to vigorously pull out the knife. She pulled open the cabinet door, black orbs scanning until they fell on poor Avril. She froze for a bit, as if trying to make out every inch of the blond. Then a grin etched upon the robot's face, reaching out to forcefully pull the other out of the small space. She raised the female above her, gripping her by just her shirt.

When Chica ripped the cabinet open and looked over Avril, she froze, completely paralyzed. The damned duck had always looked a bit... well..._demented._ As the animatronic lifted the blond up, she couldn't do anything but simply stare in absolute terror; that went as well for when the robot started to bring her closer, widening her jaw with a lethal grin.

**"W****-We-eeeeell.. wh attttt-t-t do we- what do-o-o-o we have here? An en-n-ndo skeleton with-o-o-out it's su..u… u… u-u-u-it? I can fi- I can fi-fi.. I can fix that." **Two hands made their way to Avril's collar, lips parting as she brought her closer.

**"Y****ou can share mi—" **Chica was stopped short, releasing her grip suddenly. Bonnie was seen behind her, wielding a less lethal weapon: a black frying pan. He gave her another good whack behind the head, making her grunt lowly as she fell into a heap on the floor. Her mouth hung open, hey eyes glancing around in a flurry of panic as a piercing shriek rumbled from her throat. Bonnie made sure that didn't last long, however, as he pushed the same offset knife through her throat, slicing downwards to expose the wires. He messed the _shit _up out of her voice box, making sure she didn't have any chances of speaking. Ever. That left a convulsing Chica on the floor; the poor twitching mess.

Avril mentally cheered as she watched Bonnie beat the life out of the duck. She didn't feel at _all_ bad for the hellish being. When the duck's wires to her voice box were finally cut, the blue-eyed girl couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief; though, she knew that this battle wasn't over.

Bonnie wasted no time in scooping Avril up with one arm, balancing her out on his "hip," and dashing out of the room. His free hand cradled her head as he ran, taking the long way around the pizzeria. The others could not have been so far behind Chica, because he could hear the confused and terrified yelps as they discovered the duck on the floor. They didn't have much time. But the exit was just ahead of them - And the animatronics were rampaging behind them.

She allowed Bonnie to pick her back up without any struggle, feeling safer in his arms. She had to admit: Avril did have a bit of a soft spot for the bunny, despite the fact that he was a bit... _homicidal._

As Bonnie raced the two of them to the exit, Avril had to wonder, would she be able to come back in the morning? Would the others remember, and would they try to kill her?

... Either way, the girl knew that Bonnie wouldn't let them hurt her.

Each footstep was heavy, ringing throughout the entire pizzeria. No surprise there; it was practically empty. His footsteps weren't in sync with the other animatronics, as he kept getting distracted and glancing down at Avril to reassure himself that she was okay, so it was easy to pick out Bonnie's frantic sprinting from the rest.

Chica wasn't with them - thank god - but the others were growing increasingly fast with their desperation. Bonnie automatically pulled the blond closer to him, almost as if by instinct. It calmed him down some, feeling her warm body against his, safe and sound. That's how it was going to stay. Avril out of danger, the threat of being stuffed into a suit nonexistent.

As Bonnie hurried the two of them through the pizzeria, a bitter feeling settled down on him. Usually, past 6 AM, the others forgot their night shenanigans, but even so... Would Avril ever bear coming back to this demonic place? She's broken rules, but then again, so has Bonnie. He was still gazing down at Avril, as if she was really the motivation to get out. Freddy and Foxy were progressively catching up, but they were almost there. Almost near the door.

As the exit grew nearer, the chant echoing throughout Avril's head grew louder. _I'm going to get out. I'm going to get out. I'm going to get out._

Bonnie leaped over various tables and chairs, surprisingly limber for someone like himself. The door was directly in front of him, so he did what any other person would do: he pushed the door open, and without paying any mind to his force, threw Avril right outside.

**"****No-ooo-o-w.. Go..!" **

If he could, he would follow her, make sure she got home before he decided where to go. But, he can't. No matter what mode he's in, it was like a force field was around the exit, and all animatronics would simply lock up if they exited it until the manager came around and positioned them back on the stage.

Almost as if something had snapped inside of her head, Avril had a sudden, horrifying realization surge into her mind, just as she made it outside.

_**They weren't going to let Bonnie get away with this.**_

Bonnie mimed the words "Keep safe" at the blue-eyed girl before giving a sturdy nod and then slamming the door; just in time, too, as Foxy and Freddy neared behind him. Various beeping noises were heard, as if they were arguing in their own little ways.

As soon as the door slammed shut, Avril whipped around and grasped the handle, a battle between the sense of a sane man and the sense of a worried heart raging around her consciousness; she could either run and leave Bonnie to possibly be destroyed by the rage of the angry animatronics, or she could try to help him - To get him away, even if it was just outside the building.

Taking a deep breath, Avril slowly twisted the handle of the door, a reluctant thought shoving its way into her mind.

_This is fucking stupid._

Bonnie gazed up the taller animatronics, who loomed over him. Chica absent, and not all that missed - From his point of view, anyway.

Bonnie was starting to regret not bringing his guitar, even if he didn't stand a chance trying to fight the two others. He would give anything to just whip the red handle right between Fuckbear's legs. The overwhelming sense of satisfaction would be lovely. They continued to beep, communicating to him only in a tongue that robotic forms understood. What they were saying wasn't at all soft and heartfelt; they, undoubtedly, were ticked off.

Bonnie backed up against the door, not because he was scared, but because he was reinforcing the door to shut - Part of him knew that the stubborn Avril would not leave him. Strange to say, as much as it frustrated him, that's one of the many things he admired about her; the fact she chose the hardest yet most just way possible. He knew she was still there, probably trying to contemplate what was happening. He could hear her breathing. He could sense her leaning against the other side of the door.

As if on cue, he felt a force bump at his back, and out came Avril.

The blond grit her teeth and flung the door open, ignoring the loud beeping coming from the others. Bonnie wasn't sure what to feel here; rage? Relief? It fluctuated between the two; some might describe it as being caught off guard.

Of course, the animatronics reacted almost automatically. They tried to swipe at the girl, but she was far too quick, and before any of them knew it, Avril had grabbed hold of the bunny and practically _dragged_ him outside of the restaurant. She kicked the door closed tight behind her. Avril cared too much for the animatronic, and she'll be damned if she was going to let him get wrecked because of her.

The bunny barely said anything, glancing towards the fox and bear who were forcefully pawing at the open door, as if held back by invisible leashes. Still beeping, throwing curses and shouts of betrayal at him.

"..AVRIL, THAT WAS DUMBEST THING YOu could have ever... don..e..." He tried to sound angry, but truth be told, anything that was robotic and remotely linked to the pizzeria's power system would be disconnected as they exit the door. It was like it was out of range. And since Bonnie ran on power that was constantly fed to him, keeping him booted up, he was now running low.

Avril had a feeling that the animatronics wouldn't be able to act outside of the restaurant; they needed to keep them from getting out at night, after all. Because of this, she wasn't too surprised when she noticed Bonnie quickly becoming less and less responsive, his voice growing softer.

He was going to die or anything, that would just be silly. Bonnie would just go into sleep mode and be very unresponsive until he gets booted back up. The bunny looked down at Avril, and to be honest, if he could, he'd be crying. Sobbing, even. Despite the fact that the two of them barely knew each other, Avril had risked her own life to save him. He could be fixed; it wouldn't be so bad if he got damaged. If Avril was _broken,_ it was for good. You can't fix that.

".. You stupid idiot.." Bonnie let out a soft, almost relieved laugh, as well as the softest, smallest smile he's ever given anyone.

".. But I'd be.. be-be-be lying if.. I.. sai-said I didn't expect that." His eyes flickered to a dull black, feeling so drained that he actually had to lean on Avril in order to stay standing.

Avril didn't say anything as Bonnie spoke to her, scolding her. She just held the bunny in her arms, listening to what he had to say. At witnessing that tiny smile he had to offer her, the blond couldn't help but grin back, tears coming to her eyes.

".. Hah. You actually look pretty good in that shirt... Next time, get it in purple." With those last words, Bonnie simply went limp, his eyes a void of black as he leaned against the blond. Power off. Night night.

Avril slowly slumped to the ground and leaned her back up against the pizzeria, bringing the bot down with her. She laid his head in her lap, absent-mindedly playing with his violet colored hair.

It really wasn't that hard to see.

She was in love with him; Avril was absolutely in love with Bonnie.

Tears dripped down from her eyes, landing on Bonnie's cheek. Almost immediately Avril moved to wipe them away; why was she even crying? She had no reason to now. She was safe. Bonnie was safe. They just had to wait until it struck 6 AM, and she could bring the animatronic back into the pizzeria without any fear of him being destroyed.

"You idiot," she whispered, grasping his hand. She laced their fingers together, squeezing them slightly. It was a little weird how perfectly Avril's hand fit in Bonnie's; like they were two halves of the same whole.

She placed a gentle kiss to his forehead, smiling as she did so.

"I love you."

* * *

><p>Welp, there you have it. Nine pages of absolute RP madness. Read and review, lovelies.<p> 


End file.
